Wanted List
This list is mostly based on Eye-Witness accounts (even if they are mostly exaggerated/ false), feel free to add your own pirates and include why they are despised, etc. *This list is made only for fun* 0. John Macbatten The most HATED HATED HATED PIRATE! Is john macbatten. He is so hated he doesnt even get a number. He looks like this!! ------ PICTURE NEEDED He is wanted to be hung by the neck until dead. He has done many things in his past. 1. Captain Leon The most hated pirate, aside from his followers, corrupted countless Pirates in beliving they are in the Eitc, mostly young levels follow him. He is also believed to be mentaly unstable and highly unpredictible, this is why he deserves No.1, however all he does is picks fights, act tough. He's also a Mosquito. OFF! and a fly swatter are recommended. 2. Val Vicous His deeds are all but unbelievable, from massacring an entire town, running on water, dodging cannon balls, destroying a ship of the line, decapitating Jolly Rogers, however, besides 1 pic, there is no proof he did any of this. 3. Jim Bloodsilver Everyone hates him, but no one knows why. Its also unknown whether he's the best pirate in the Caribbean, or the worst pirate NOT in the Caribbean. No one really knows much about him. In fact, no one knows ANYTHING about him. WHO IS THIS STRANGER!?! ﻿ 4. Captain Chris Jericho Although few people know him today, he is wanted by the Worlds Goverment for trying to kill off the French population. (Even though he was offered a pardon for the crime, he was so drunk he ripped up the paper and burned it.) Other crimes were as follows. *Stealing (the Replica of) The Black Pearl, renaming it The Jericho and trying to kill the French with it *Killing 50 French people and turning them into Zombies *Kidnapping *Being a pirate *Being a 5.0 on the drunk scale(legal limit is 1.0) *12,542 murders of and I quote - Random people he was annoyed by. - 5. Pearson Wright What isnt he wanted for? He's also a fruit... PS. I ATE a pear last night. 6. Slappy *Real name: Jack Teach *Betraying the EITC and the Royal Crown *Thievery *Plundering *Murder *Disturbing the peace *Impersonating a clerk *Attempting to sink the HMS Endeavour *Being so Slappy ( He has a mysterious slap mark on his right cheek ) Reward: 20,000 doubloons 476. Lawrence Roberts Within a span of two and a half months, This pirate has been wanted for the charges listed below, with repeated felonies in bold. He claims insanity and is be dealt with in time. The reward for his capture is 476 peices of eight and a coupon to the local tailor in Port Royal. *Piracy against the British, Spanish and French Crowns *Murder of EITC officals *'Humliating Navy personal' *Raiding the Spanish city of Cadiz *'Looting Royal Treasure Fleets' * Aiding Notorious pirate Jack Sparrow *Illegal possesion of EITC Property and weapons *Smuggeling *Illegal gambling within British ports *'Illegally distilling special brand of rum without a permit' *'Illegal parking' *Stalking town women *Arson *'Sailing with an expired license' *Pick-pocketing *'Impersonating famous actor Sean Connery' *'Assaulting officers of the watch with a cooking pan' *'Horse-napping' 8. Admiral Miz Being annoying as the most annoying person on earth and multiplying that by a billion. Other crimes *Public urination *urination on a priest *slapping a priest *splahshing rum in a priest's face *(all that above was done while under the influence) *shooting a cop *faking a pardon paper from King George the II *stealing over $1,000,000,000 berries in cigars from Cuba *being a moron *pretending to be the King of England *Attempting to kill the Spanish population *And last but not least. Being Miz. 9. Hector Barbed Wire Disguising itself as a human. 10. Jolly Roger A Skeleton dude who turns into a baby, the first time he doesn't get what he wants! Crimes below *Killing over 1,000,000,000 Pirates *Killing OVER 9,000 (Lol) random citizens *being a baby *Turning OVER 8,000 (lol) people into skeletons *Being Jolly Roger 11. Blackbeard Various Crimes (in other words, too many to count) 12. Will Turner Being the most awesome pirate in the entire POTCO universe. 13. Himroyarbeshi Conachi Crimes *Kidnapping a prized member of society *Torture *Illegal Experiments *Assault Award: 1,000,000 Precursor Orbs (its egg shaped money) The person he did this all to was High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar, when she was only young. These experiments injected her with Dark Eco (see here for info), and the way it affected her, caused her to block all emotions within her - basically trapping her real self within - only having an emotionless killing machine at his disposal, which he did use for that purpose. Each night, he raped her, and her not able to fight back. After years, she finally gained control and the rest is mentioned (go to the link above). There isn't a picture because he uses magic to hide his true identity, but from memories Keira has, she said that he was a tall, large bearded man, with a very deep, and a slightly cocky, voice. 14. Benjamin Teach Charges *Murder *Abuse of bearing arms *Sinking of the royal fleet *Attacking numerous settlements *Various other crimes varying in height and seriousness. Benjamin Teach, cousin (In - game) to Jay Brightsun was charged with hundreds of crimes. He is an outspoken enemy of the crown and country. Disappeared some time ago (In otherwords I forgot the password and made a new account) 15. El Muerte (wanted by French) Killing many French sailors. Crimes against France. *Beind a Spanish Privateer. *Destroying a French town. Reward : 200,000 Gold 16. Le Souris Morte Wanted *Murder (on several degrees) 17. Kitty Wanted for *Being too sarcastic *Hissing without a licsense *Marriage to a fellow criminal, JOLLY ROGER! (Well not yet but it's on the way) *Other reasons I don't care to mention The Sailor His name is not known to many yet his alias, The Sailor, has been heard throughout the world. After leading numerous raids against the EITC, it seems that he is looking for a pardon for his numerous crimes, which are listed below. *Piracy *Smuggeling *Kidnapping an Italian Duchess *Pilliaging *Theft *Poaching *Marroonning an Italian Duchess on the island of Maithus *Posseion of Illegal fireworks *Accomplish of Sao Feng *Defacing property *Assult of an Indian madian *Raided Padres, Bombay, Singapore, Boston, Dublin, Kingston, Port of Spain, Le Mole, Port Morant, Bermuda and Seville * *Instigated a skirmish with several pirate junks off the coast of Hong Kong *Held a Spanish convent for ransom *Staging a mutiny on the British frigate HMS Dover. The ship is know suppose to be named Silver Strider. *Arson *Looting of a Spanish Treasure Fleet *Depravity *Murdered a Danish officer *Escaped from jail three times *Freed a woman convicted of withcraft *Insitgated an infamous barfight with pirates Teague, Villainueva, Chevalle and Barbossa The Sailor,was rumored to be in Cuba getting his crew ready for a long voyage. Loose lips said it is trans-Alantic. Speculations were made that he sails for London to met with King George for a pardon. TIme will tell if his life of crime ends. NOTICE: He was given a pardon some months ago by Sir Carlos Clemete. He was spotted at Isla Avarica with his crew. While he is expected to sink French ships, he has been making stops in Port Royal for some unknown reasons. During these trips he was reported to incorperted in the following: . Realeasing explovsives in the Royal Caverns. A cart of jewels was stolen from the scene . Bribing Ensign Grimm into hiding said jewels in an old warehouse (the young ensign has been dealt with) . Stealing a small sloop and sailing off to Cuban waters. The English Empire still considers him an enemy but will leave Spain to decide if he is to be punished. *. * * * * *. * * Category:Fan Creations